


ReImagined

by Etheriei



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriei/pseuds/Etheriei
Summary: This is based on misconceptions due to not understanding French.





	ReImagined

**Author's Note:**

> When I first heard that Sydney was coming back to Saving Hope I was so excited. So after much searching I finally found the French version that everyone was talking about. I watched it over and over not even understanding much but it was so beautiful. I got to the scene where Maggie walks into the on call room where Sydney is lying on the bed relaxing. When Sydney jumped off the bed I thought something totally different transpired so this is my retelling of a made up event based on misunderstandings caused by being an ignorant English person :P

It had being a busy day at Hope Zion, so after my intense and somewhat crazy operation with Shahir was a success I had decided to retire to the on call room to get some much needed rest. I was lying there contentedly looking at the ceiling when Maggie walked in. She had her ipad with her. She immediately starting talking about some bed model she had found on the internet. I looked down at her after she finished talking and took the ipad that was offered to me.

I smirked as I looked at the bed on the small screen. “I thought you were coming to me with some boring medical scan.”

Maggie immediately replied _“No not all” “Just a disgustingly amazing bed that’s all.”_ She winked at me and continued talking. _“What I scanned is your apartment and if you want my professional advice you need a double bed”  “We need it and even more so, I need it”_

I continued looking at this so called amazing bed. I had to admit it did look amazing and very comfortable. “So you want to move in with me?”

I looked back at her and Maggie eventually replied _“I take us seriously, it’s like that”_ And then she proceeded to direct my attention to the geese feather pillows that she had her eye on as well.

I smiled as I considered all this new information that Maggie had brought to my attention. It was true we needed a double bed. And I knew I had to talk to her about that job and the phone call I had received. I had tried earlier but had not been successful. So I then proceeded to tell her about the crazy operation that I had just completed. Where they had put a skull bone into the abdomen of a pregnant women. I tried to convey how amazing and truly unbelievable it had all been, especially since it had been successful. She looked at me in awe and said “cool” We both laughed at that.

I knew now was no time to skirt around the issue so continued saying how terrifying but fascination it had been and how it had reminded me of why I had chosen to be a doctor. I went on to say that I would never give up on my dream to be a better doctor and to be the best. Not for nothing or no one.

Maggie immediately felt anxious as she felt that I yet again was choosing to flee. She asked me who was asking her to give up.

To which I grabbed her hand and replied that I had gotten a job offer. I was met with eyes that were looking at me with awe and adoration. I didn’t want to break her at all but I had to tell her. So I continued saying that it was at Torbin Hospital.

 Maggie squinted her eyes as if thinking and asked me if it was the same one in London that was so famous. I nodded my head in confirmation.

Immediately I could feel Maggie pulling away and she removed her hands from under mine.  I watched as she pulled further away from me and took two steps backwards. _“I knew this was going to happen. It is always the same thing with you. As soon as I open up myself to you and start to make commitments…”_

Not many thoughts were racing through my mind as I pulled myself up and jumped off the bed right into her space. I didn’t even wait a second.

“Marry me” I said, somewhat out of breathe from the motion and emotions that I was going through.

Maggie stared at me in disbelief. “What?”

“Marry me…. Will you marry me?” This time more certain with myself and took her hand in mine as to confirm that this was real.

 _“Me”_ said a still confused Maggie.

“Yes you, you silly thing. Who else is standing here”

“I really wanted to do this the right way but alas circumstances always ruin my intricate plans. And I can’t go anywhere without you so please, marry me Maggie” I paused as if thinking to myself.. “If you want, I can get down on one knee and do it the right way”

 _“Yes”_ Maggie managed to squeak out mid Sydney’s sentence.

“Yes to the getting down on one knee part?”

 _“No, Silly the other thing.”_ I looked adoringly back at Maggie and asked her “Seriously”. I couldn’t believe that the love of my life had just said yes so quickly. I had to make sure.

Maggie’s voice was breaking as she said yes again and looking lovingly back at Sydney. She had baby tears running down her face which didn’t go unnoticed by myself.

So I grabbed her in a hug and showered her with kisses everywhere. I was so happy that I didn’t think I could be happier or kiss Maggie enough. Eventually I settled for pulling Maggie even closer and deeper into the hug. Maggie was feeling exactly the same as myself. Uncontrollably happy.

Maggie relaxed and kissed Sydney on her head. _“I just have one condition”_

“Oh really, and what is this one condition” I managed to get out. My reply was rather muffled as I had Maggie’s shoulder practically on my mouth

 _“Yeah, a double bed”_ She said with her most serious of tones.

I laughed. One of those laughs that Maggie swore she had fallen in love with oh so long ago.

“I can do that” I said as I snuggled in closer to Maggie.

_“Oh yeah?”_

“Yep, one double bed coming up.”

_“And?”_

I reluctantly pulled myself out of Maggie’s embrace to look at her with a confused look on my face. “What?”

“ _You kinda skipped something”_ She said and then proceed to point between the two of us.

I couldn’t help but stare on in total confusion till realization dawned upon me. I let go of Maggie and rummaged through my scrub pockets. Finally, after what seemed like a forever, I found what I was looking for.

Maggie looked on as I knelt on one knee in front of her and took her hand. Her face was full of love as I popped the question again. Maggie just nodded her head again. Happy tears were presently falling down both of our faces. I proceeded to place a most beautiful ring on Meggie’s finger. My hands were shaking but somehow I managed to get it on without dropping it or making a complete fool of myself. The ring was small but amazingly intricate and had cost a small fortune but that was all worth it. Maggie was worth so much more and deserved the best.

I finally stood up again and Maggie pulled me into a passionate embrace.

She whispered into my ear _“I love you”_


End file.
